Ultear Milkovich
|kanji = ウルティア・ミルコビッチ |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Czarne |affiliation = Gildia Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation = 30pxRada Magii Drużyna Lyona 30pxGildia Grimoire Heart |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Członkini Rady Inspektor-Mag |base of operations = Gildia Grimoire Heart |team = |partner = Meredy |status = Aktywna |relatives = Ur (Matka, Martwa) Nienazwany Ojciec (Martwy) Meredy (Przybrana Córka) |alias = Mag Czasu Zalty |magic = Łuk Czasu Transformacja Lodowe Tworzenie |weapons = Kula |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Miyuki Sawashiro Seirō Ogino (jako Zalty) Ryoko Ono (jako Zeref)|rōmaji = Urutia Mirukobicchi |previous team = Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium |english voice = Lydia Mackay Mark Stoddard (jako Zalty) |image gallery=yes}} Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) to była członkini Grimore Heart oraz liderka grupy Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Aktualnie należy do Gildii Crime Sorcière. Wygląd Ultear z pewnością jest piękną kobietą, niezwykle podobną do swojej matki, Ur. Ma niezwykle jasną cerę, ciemne oczy i długie czarne włosy. Kilka razy zmieniła swój strój. Posiada zmysłową figurę, którą podkreśla zdobioną suknią z głębokim dekoltem. Do walki zmienia ją na kostium. Symbol gildii znajduje się na plecach kobiety. thumb|left|Nowy znak UltearW X791 roku, w miejscu gdzie znajdował się znak Gildii Grimoire Heart teraz ma bliznę w kształcie "x". Na niej znajduje się symbol Crime Sorcière. Osobowość Ultear jest bezwzględną, ambitną kobietą, która kontroluje wszystkich wokoło. O matce wyraża się z pogardą, nazywając ją słabą. Inaczej jednak zachowuje się w stosunku do Meredy. Przy niej jest spokojna i rozważna, ale nie lubi kiedy dziewczyna nazywa ją "Ul". Prawdopodobthumb|left|170px|Ultear jest zła na Meredy za nazwanie jej 'Ul'nie ten skrót przypomina jej o znienawidzonej matce, choć według Meredy, śmierć Ur przysporzyła jej wiele bólu. Ultear nie ma żadnych zahamowań ani problemów z poświęcaniem życia innych, by dostać to, czego chce. Potrafi nawet kontrolować dzieci, jeśli tego wymaga sytuacja. Jest zdeterminowana by odnaleźć i obudzić Zerefa, który najwyraźniej uratował ją od czegoś, co ją przerażało. Kiedy w końcu go spotkała, zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia i przytulać jego nieprzytomne ciało, twierdząc przy tym, że należy do niej. Jednakże jak się później okazało, Ultear nie jest przesiąkniętym złem potworem, ale ofiarą tragicznego nieporozumienia. Myśląc, że matka ją opuściła, zostaje podopieczną Hadesa, który nauczył ją Zapomnianej Magii. Była skłonna uwierzyć, że jeśli stworzą Świat Ostatecznej Magii, użyje Łuku Czasu i odwróci czas, by zmienić swoją przeszłość. To był główny powód, dla którego wyrządziła tyle zła. Była przekonana, że zdoła to wszystko odmienić za pomocą swojej magii, że w końcu wróci do życia jakiego zawsze pragnęła. Po spotkaniu z Grayem uświadamia sobie swoje błędy. Historia thumb|left|166px|Ur i mała UltearUltear jest córką Ur i była wraz z nią do wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jednakże pewnego dnia Ur odkryła że nadmiar mocy w Ultear wywołuje w niej gorączkę i zabrała ją do lekarza. Lekarz udawał że ją leczy, jednakowoż w rzeczywistości porwał ją. Kiedy Ur powróciła po swą córkę lekarz okłamał Ur mówiąc że jej córka zmarła a jej ciało było zbyt zdewastowane żeby na nią spoglądać. Załamana Ur uwierzyła w kłamstwa i uznała swoją ukochaną córkę za martwą. Ultear która w rzeczywistości przeżyła nie wiedziała że jej matka została okłamana i założyła że Ur ją opuściła. Była obiektem eksperymentów, uwięziona w więzieniu. Ultear jednak zdołała w końcu uciec i powróciła do domu. Wtedy jednak zauważyła Ur z Grayem i Lyonem jako jej uczniami, Ultear założyła że została zastąpiona, szczególnie kiedy zobaczyła że Ur szczęśliwą i zaprzysięgła zemstę. Powróciła do labolatorium i dobrowolnie zgodziła się na kolejne eksperymenty dopóki nie zdobyła magicznych mocy. Przed kolejną ucieczthumb|Ultear w laboratoriumką zniszczyła labolatorium swoją nowo zdobytą mocą. W trakcie dorastanie Hades wziął Ultear pod swoje skrzydła, wychowywując ją i nauczając w opanowywaniu jej Łuku Czasu. Przekonując ją że w ,,Świecie Magii" będzie możliwy powrót w czasie w celu zmiany przeszłości. W pewnym momencie natknęła się na młodą Meredy wraz z kilkoma jej towarzyszami, w ruinach miasta i zaprosiła ją do Grimoire Heart. Fabuła Saga Macao Ultear jest jednym z członków Rady Magii. Cały czas bawi się swoją kulą, za co została skarcona przez Orga. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|left|Ultear jako Zalty.Później, Ultear pod przebraniem Zalty'ego, dołącza się do Lyon'a Vastii , aby zrealizować plan Siegrain'a, polegający na ożywieniu i skontrolowaniu demona zwanego Deliorą . Jednak był on już zbut długo martwy, a dodatkowo w drogę Ultear wchodzi Drużyna Natsu . Po pozornej przegranej walce z Smoczym Zabójcą, odbudowuje ona zniszczoną wioskę na Wyspie Galuna i jest pod wrażeniem, iż Erzie udało się zrozumieć tajemnicę przekleństwa jej mieszkańców. Saga Wieża Niebios Była widziana podczas obrad magicznej rady obejmujących Jellala Fernandesa i zagrożenia ze strony Wieży Niebios. Ona i thumb|220px|Ultear niszczy budynek RadySiegrain zmanipulowali radę do wystrzelenia Etherionu (Satelitarnej wiązki olbrzymiej magii) w wieżę. Całe przedsięwzięcie było niczym innym niż planem Siegraina, który był psychiczną projekcją Jellal'a użytą do oszukania rady i wystrzelenia Etherionu by ukończyć wieżę i stworzyć System R, wieżę z kryształów Lacrimy, których chciał użyć do wskrzeszenia Mrocznego Maga Zerefa. Gdy wieża zostaje ukończona Ultear używa swojej magii aby zniszczyć siedzibę rady i wprowadzić zamieszanie. Po wydarzeniach w Wieży Niebios i klęsce Jellal'a, Ultear ujawniła , że manipulowała Jellal'em cały czas, ponieważ Zeref nigdy nie zginął - został zapieczętowany. Jej pawdziwym celem było uwolnienie Zerefa, używając Jellala do zdobycia jednego z kluczy potrzebnego do uwolnienia go. Saga Oracion Seis Wydarzenia odbywają się w sadze '''Oración Seis '''w mandze, natomiast' w anime w sadze Festiwalu Walk''. thumb|left|222px|Ultear jako członek Grimoire HeartUltear w rzeczywistości okazuje się być członkiem Mrocznej Gildii: Grimoire Heart. Jest widziana w rozdziale 131 gdzie mówi do swojego mistrza o poszukiwaniu kluczy do pieczęci Zerefa, Grimoire Heart ma posiadaniu już co najmniej jeden z nich. W anime rozmowa Ultear i jej mistrza odbywa się na szczycie skalistej góry przez jej zieloną kulę, a nie na sterowcu. Saga Wyspa Tenrō thumb|Ultear ubiera strój do walki Gdy Zeref zaczyna używać swojej magii Urtear i jej gildii udaje się go zlokalizować, zaczynają przygotowania do zabrania go z Wyspy Tenrō na ich statek. W czasie podróży na wyspę jej koledzy zaczynają się ekscytować, lecz ona nie zwraca na nich uwagi, wyjątkiem jest Meredy, którą pyta czy może walczyć w nadchodzącej bitwie z Fairy Tail. Poźniej wszyscy są widziani jak przygotowują się do walki, Ultear zmienia ubranie i gdy Meredy nazywa ją Ur, ta rozgniewana beszta ją, mówi jej aby już nigdy więcej nie nazywała ją Ur. Następnie ona i reszta drużyny (z wyjątkiem Azumy), zauważa ogromnego potwora, pełną formę Tytana Makarova, wszyscy są tym, zszokowani, z wyjątkiem Mistrza Gildii, Hadesa, który jest niewzruszony. Po tym jak Makarov uszkadza większą część statku, Ultear naprawia go całkowicie za pomocą magii czasu. Potem zostaje przetransportowana na Wyspę Tenrou za pomocą Magicznych Baniek Caprico. Rumieni się na myśl o spotkaniu z Zerefem. Następnie zaczyna biec w nieznanym kierunku mówiąc aby Zeref na nią czekał. Ultear kontynuuje swój bieg mówiąc do siebie o tym jak to droga do znalezienia Zerefa była długa i ciężka, ale dziś wszystko się opłaci i jej marzenie się spełni, kiedy będzie miała Zerefa w swoich rękach zostanie ocalona. Wtedy Zeref pojawia się za nią. Stwierdza, że Grimoire Heart "jest tutaj jabłkiem niezgody", ona zaczyna płakać widząc go we własnej osobie. Następnie Zeref przygotowuje się do ataku mówiąc, że ogromnie go rozgniewali. thumb|left|232px|Ultear klęka przed Zerefem Kiedy Zeref pyta co chcą z nim zrobić, ona pada przed nim na kolana i odpowiada, że potrzebują jego istnienia. Jednak Zeref mówi, że już nie chce zabijać i chce aby Grimoire Heart opuściło wyspę, pokazuje swój gniew przez co Ultear przechodzą dreszcze. Następnie zaczynają walczyć i choć Ultear zostaje ciężko ranna, zwycięża. Mówi, ze jest najstarsza z rodziny siedmiu i ,że Zeref w swoim uśpionym stanie jest słaby. Następnie przygotowuje się do "obudzenia" go, krzycząc z radości, że zdobyła Zerefa. Następnie przenosi nieprzytomnego pod drzewo i przytula go mocno, mówiąc, że uczyni go królem ostatecznego świata magii. Tymczasem Natsu wyczuwa jej znajomy zapach i biegnie w jej kierunku.thumb|Natsu spotyka Ultear Kiedy Natsu robi zamieszanie starając się do niej dotrzeć, Ultear wykrywa jego obecność i ukrywa się. Natsu i Happy widzą nieprzytomnego Zerefa przy drzewie, Ultear używa magii aby pęd w ziemi wyrósł w olbrzymie drzewo, które prawie uderza w smoczego zabójcę i jego partnera. Siedząc na jednej z gałęzi drzewa, Ultear przedstawia się jako lider Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Zastanawia się głośno czy Fairy Tail także chce Zerefa, lecz Natsu szybko odpowiada przecząco i krzyczy, że nigdy nie wybaczy Grimoire Heart. Gdy zaczyna wspinaczkę na drzewo aby się do niej dostać, Ultear tworzy zieloną kulę i powala go nią. Potem wytwarza wiele kul w powietrzu, które mają swoje "ścieżki czasu" i celnie uderza w Natsu, co powoduje niszczycielski atak. Uśmiechając się mówi, że zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. thumb|left|214px|Ultear odkrywa Graya Gdy Kain zostaje wyrzucony w jej stronę przez Natsu, pyta go co tu robi, na co on odpowiada, że gonił Lucy. Jest wtedy widziana razem z Kainem stojącym przeciw Lucy i Natsu. Następnie Kain prosi ją aby go zostawiła bo sam pokona Natsu i Lucy. Ultear zgadza się i mówi, że zabiera Zerefa do Hadesa, co uszczęśliwia Kaina. Jest potem widziana jak niesie Zerefa do Hadesa, Gray dostrzega ją myląc ją na moment z Ur. Prawie zdrzadza swoją kryjówkę gdy krzyczy z bólu przez Magię Połączenia Uczuć rzuconą na niego przez Meredy. Następnie Ultear pojawia się za nim i pyta czy ją śledził. Wyjaśnia, że jest córką Ur i, że nie powinnien się jej obawiać bo jest po stronie Graya. Sceptyczny Gray pyta Ultear co ma na myśli, mówiąc, że są sojusznikami. Ona mówi mu, że nie ma do niego żadnych pretensji, bo wie, że nie zabił Ur, w końcu to była tylko duma, "matki chroniącej swoje dziecko", co prowokuje Graya do przypomnienia jej, że robiła złe rzeczy i nie powinna mówić, że to było "dumą" Ur. Ultear następnie mówi, że wszystko co robiła było wolą Ur co mocno zaskakuje Graya. Ultear jest potem widziana z Grayem Fullbusterem kiedy Azuma niszczy Wielkie Drzewo Tenrou. Są ponownie ukazani po klęsce Azumy, Ultear zauważa, że magiczna energia wróciła do normy. Kiedy Gray rozważa wolę Ur, ona mówi, że może jej wierzyć lub nie, informuje go, że zabiera Zerefa z wyspy i mówi, że Gray musi pokonać Hadesa. Mówi, że z Lodową Skorupą Ur może pokonać mistrza Grimoire Heart i jest jedyną osobą mogącą odpowiedzieć na ich modlitwy. Gray zgadza się na użycie Lodowej Skorupy do pokonania Hadesa, lecz zaznacza, że nie robi tego dla niej ani Ur, ale dla gildii. thumb|Gray uderza UltearPóźniej przenosi Zeref'a do miejsca gdzie znajduje się Meredy. Mówi jej, że zmieniają plany i mają opuścić wyspę. Meredy mówi jej, że jeszcze nie znalazła Gray'a, na co Ultear odpowiada, że Gray nie jest już dłużej ich wrogiem, lecz atutem. Zaczyna się śmiać na myśl o tym jak oszukała Gray'a. Mówi też, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli to pozbędzie się Gray'a i Hadesa za jednym razem. Zaskoczyła tym Meredy, która pyta się dlaczego che pozbyć się Mistrza Hadesa, na co Ultear odpowiada, że Zeref może być tylko jej. Zanim jednak ona i Meredy opuszczają wyspę, widzą nieprzytomną Juvię Lockser leżącą na ziemi. Ultear wyjmuje miecz i mówi, że zabije tą kobietę. Meredy próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale Ultear jej nie słucha. W chwili gdy ostrze ma już przebić szyję Juvii pojawia się Gray i zatrzymuje ostrze lodem. Odsuwa on Juvię od Ultear i mówi, że nie uwierzył w jej historię oraz oszukał ją aby poznać jej motywy. Gray mówi, że nie ma zamiaru używać Lodowej Skorupy, ponieważ nie może zostawić swoich towarzyszy. Ultear zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest on głupcem, za jakiego go uważała i mamrocze pod nosem, że wcale nie ma ochoty z nim walczyć. Mówi, że został wybrany aby zostać zabity w najokrutniejszy sposób. W chwili gdy Ultear mówi, że on nie może się z nią równać Gray atakuje ją pięściami pokrytymi lodem. thumb|left|Lodowe TworzeniePo uderzeniu Gray'a, Ultear szybko wstaje i rozkazuje Meredy wziąść Zerefa do "punktu ewakuacji". Kiedy Gray jest zdekoncentrowany widząc, że dopiero co obudzona Juvia ruszyła w pogoń za Meredy, Ultear kopie go w twarz. Uderza w niego swoją kulą a on kontratakuje swoim Ice Make: Lanca. Jednak z jej Łukiem Czasu Ultear sprawia, że lód wyparowuje. Robi to samo z jego następnym atakiem. Mówi mu, że nauczyła się tej magii specjalnie po to by zabijać magów Tworzenia, takich jak jej matka, czym rozwściecza Graya. Kiedy Ultear wysyła ku niemu więcej swoich kul, sprawia, że jego lodowa tarcza wyparowuje, przez co bezpośrednio go trafia. Gray krzyczy do niej, że Ur zawsze o niej myślała i zaczyna atakować ją pięściami. Ultear z łatwością pokonuje go w walce wręcz,i kiedy pyta czy ucieka się do ataków fizycznych ponieważ lód jest bezużyteczny, Gray odpowiada, że pokona ją za pomocą lodu, bo to jest magia Ur. Ultear odpowiada, że nie może być pokonana przez jego lód, i nie ważne jaką on formę przybierze, i tak ma taką samą przyszłość. Ultear jest zszokowana, kiedy Gray przecina swój bok, powodując, że zaczyna mocno krwawić. Następnie Gray biegnie ku niej mówiąc, że zapieczętuje jej ciemność. Ultear próbuje użyć na jego lodzie swojego Łuku Czasu, lecz to nie daje żadnego efektu. Uświadamia sobie, że czerwony lód , którym atakuje ją Gray to w rzeczywistości jego zamarznięta krew. Gray atakuje ją zaklęciem Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć. Ultear jest pod wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości, pomimo poobijanego ciała i połamanych kości. Na chwilę przypomina sobie siebie kiedy była dzieckiem i trzymała się pnia drzewa płacząc. Ultear odzyskuje równowagę, mówiąc, że nie może przegrać dopóki nie osiągnie Ostatecznego Świata Magii i przyjmuje postawę do użycia Lodowego Tworzenia, czym zaskakuje Gray'a. Tworzy wielki lodowy ogród z róż i cierni, Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona, Gray zauważa, że jest to magia taka sama jak magia Ur. thumb|Ultear i Gray spadają z klifu Ultear pants after casting her Magic, and when Gray notes that Ultear has the same blood as Ur, she is angered and casts another ice spell on him. However, Gray regains his balance and pins her down. As they roll on the ground, he asks her why she became the way she did, and she yells for him to shut up. Their rolling takes them to a cliff and they fall over the edge towards the sea. As they fall, Ultear reveals her troubled past. Ultear exclaims that she did everything so that she could change her cursed existence into a life of happiness, and casts her Magic underwater. As it is about to hit Gray, she hears someone's voice pleading for her help. Gray manages to strike her down with his foot and she hears the voice again. She recalls the time when her mother brought her to an institution, asking for help because Ultear had been born with too much Magical Power and was burned up with fever. She realizes that when Ur melted at Galuna Island, she became water and flowed into the ocean, and questions whether she's inside her mother. She soon sees other memories of her mother, in which Ur cries after finding out that her daughter is supposedly dead. With Ultear distracted, Gray casts '''Ice Make: War God Lance and lands a direct hit on Ultear, with a large pillar of ice with Ultear inside emerging from the water. Gray floats to the surface, and with both of them rather immobile, Gray tells her a story Ur once told him: Ur had felt a light shining into her heart when Ultear was born and she dreamed a future full of hope for her. The ice holding Ultear shatters, and as she falls, Ultear states that she wanted to go to the Great World of Magic and return herself to the time before she hated her mother. She cries as she reveals that she just wanted to be with her mother one more time. Later, Gray brings Ultear to rest by a stone. He ties his shirt around his waist as he states that the battle is far from over. Ultear tells him that he can't win against Hades, with Gray replying that he knows, but that he still needs to make himself useful and assist his comrades. As Fairy Tail is attacking Hades, Ultear uses her Arc of Time to return Tenrou Island and the Great Tree backthumb|Ultear próbuje popełnić samobójstwo to their original state, thus restoring all of Fairy Tail's Magic. She feels reborn anew as she does this. She then leaves the island together with Meredy on a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After being silent for some time, Meredy asks Ultear if she was the one who attacked her hometown, having heard the truth from Zancrow. Ultear confirms Zancrow's claims, knowing that she would have had to reveal it sooner or later, and admits that destroying Meredy's town was one of the things she once thought wouldn't have mattered after Zeref's revival. thumb|left|Ultear i Meredy przytulają sięSeeing Meredy's angered reaction and realizing she has no right to be forgiven, Ultear decides to prevent Meredy from staining her hands with her own blood by stabbing herself in the stomach and throwing herself out of the boat, telling Meredy to find happiness. As her body sinks into the ocean, she prepares to enter her mother's embrace in death when Meredy dives in after her and rescues her. Meredy declares that she knows about Ultear's sadness and regrets, using her Sensory Link to combine the two girls emotions. Meredy forgives Ultear, begging her to stay alive so that they may live together. Ultear is brought to tears and hugs Meredy as they float together in the ocean. Later, Ultear and Meredy witness the destruction of Tenrou Island by Acnologia. Podczas Przeskoku Po siedmiu latach od ataku Acnologii na wyspę Tenrou, Ultear i Meredy uwalniają z więzienia Jellala Fernandesa i razem zakładają niezależną gildię, Crime Sorcière. Uważając, że powinni zapłacić za krzywdy, jakie wyrządziła, zaczęli polować na mroczne gildie i walczyć przeciw Zerefowi. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|Ultear, Jellal i Meredy ujawniają się Po raz pierwszy widzimy Ultear wraz z Jellalem i Meredy podczas rozmowy z Fairy Tail. Dziewczyna tłumaczy im powody dla których uwolnili Fernandesa i o powodach powstania ich gildii. Prosi ich o współpracę w związku z Wielkim Turniejem Magicznym, ponieważ co roku w czasie igrzysk wyczuwa dziwną siłę i chciałaby ustalić jej źródło, co z kolei pozwoli namierzyć Zerefa. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ultear proponuje im podniesienie ich magicznej mocy, dzięki jej udoskonalonemu łukowi czasu, informuje ich o działaniu tej mocy i jego skutkach ubocznych. Po wszystkim żegnają się z resztą. Gildia Crime Sorciere rozmawia przy ognisku o tym, czy Fairy Tail napewno sobie poradzą i czemu Jellal wymyslił taką tandetną wymówkę na uniknięcie pocałunku z Erzą. thumb|left|Ultear ingeruje w walkęUltear i Meredy w ukryciu oglądają Wielkie Igrzyska Magiczne, po tym jak Jellal dołączył do Drużyny Fairy Tail B jako Mystogan. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jellal będzie walczył z Jurą, jest zaniepokojona tym, że może wydać się jego prawdziwa tożsamość. Aby tego uniknąć, Meredy nawiązała połączenie sensoryczne z chłopakiem, następnie Ultear pakuje dziewczynie do ust paprykę, a potem łaskocze, co dyskwalifikuje Jellala z walki.thumb|Ultear i Meredy wyczuwają magię Zerefa Podczas trzeciego dnia Igrzysk, kiedy ma rozpocząć się walką Wendy Marvell i Chelii Blendy, Ultear, Jellal i Meredy wyczuwają magię Zerefa. Jellal każe Ultear i Meredy zostać w pogotowiu, a sam udaje się do źródła magicznej mocy. thumb|left|Ultear, Meredy i Jellal rozmawiająNastępnego dnia Ultear i Meredy w dalszym ciągu obserwują arenę, podczas walki Natsu ze Stingiem i Rogue z Sabertooth wyczuwają Mroczną Magię. Gdy obywdie patrzą na arenę, Ultear mówi, że magia przypomina tę Zerefa, a zarazem jest nieco inna. Kiedy Jellal biegnie za osobą, od której pochodzi owa magia, Ultear i Meredy telepatycznie mówią mu, aby nie pozwolił tej osobie uciec tak jak zrobił to ostatnio. Obydwie są później widziane, kiedy Jellal objaśnia im czego się dowiedział. Ultear jest zdumiona nowymi wiadomościami. W piątym dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego w Crocus, Ultear jest pokazana wraz z dwoma pozostałymi członkami jej gildii, zastanawia się wraz z Meredy nad jutrzejszym prawdopodobnym zniszczeniem miasta, gdy Meredy chce ewakuować wszystkich mieszkańców, Ultear mówi, że tylko wywołają panikę. Ich rozmową zostaje przerwana przez Jellala, który mówi, że nie może tak łatwo uwierzyć w słowa Lucy z przyszłości.thumb|Jellal, Meredy i Ultear ponownie wyczuwają mroczną magię Później Ultear zaczyna kwiestionować wiarygodność słów Lucy z przyszłości, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę smoków, zaćmienia i dziwną mroczną magię. Wtedy Jellal mówi jej i Meredy, że albo Lucy z przyszłości jest wobec nich nieszczera, lub jakaś całkowicie inna osoba. Potem Ultear wraz z Meredy i Jellalem ponownie wyczuwają mroczną magię pochodzącą od Crocus. Wciąż spokojny Jellal mówi Ultear i Meredy, że nawet jeśli to co mówiła Lucy z przyszłości jest podejrzane, to on całkowicie wierzy Natsu i jego przyjaciołom, i to wystarczająco by ją chronić. thumb|left|190px|Ultear i Meredy słuchają JellalaPo tym jak Fairy Tail zwycięża w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Ultear obserwuje zszokowanego Jellala mówiącego o Zaćmieniu i o mrocznej magii jaką czuli przez kilka lat. Jellal mówi, że jeśli Lucy przybyła tutaj 3 lipca, to oznacza, że jest jeszcze ktoś podróżujący w czasie. Ultear z niepokojem pyta go co to oznacza, on odpowiada jej i Meredy , że jest tutaj jeszcze ktoś z przyszłości, lecz nie zna jego zamiarów. Jellal, Meredy i Ultear decydują się udać na zamek, chcąc dowiedzieć się coś więcej o drugiej osobie podróżującejw czasie. Pod Mercuriusem Natsu Dragneel wciąż walczy z mającym przewagę Rogue z przyszłości. Rogue przygotowuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, lecz Ultear interweniuje ratując Natsu i thumb|Ultear ratuje Natsudoprowadzając do ucieczki Rogue. Ultear woła Meredy, aby ta opatrzyła rany Natsu, wtedy ze zdumieniem zauważa, że ciało chłopaka pochłaniają cienie. Ultear wraz z Meredy siedzą koło niego i wołają go po imieniu. Kiedy Ultear zaczyna panikować bojąc się o życie Natsu, ten odpycha cienie zanim całkowicie go pochłonęły. Potem Natsu mówi Meredy i Ultear, że złożył obietnicę, że będzie chronił przyszłość. thumb|left|Ultear i Meredy rozmawiają o zabiciu teraźniejszego Rogue Ultear i Meredy nadal martwią się o Natsu i każą mu się nie ruszać, lecz on podchodzi do ciała Lucy z przyszłości płacząc i trzęsąc się z powodu jej śmierci. Ultear pyta o sprawcę na co Natsu odpowiada, że to Rogue Cheney pochodzący z przyszłości oddalonej o 7 lat. Kiedy Ultear pyta czy jest ich przeciwnikiem, Natsu odpowiada, że jest tym, który skrzywdził Lucy, więc jest ich wrogiem. Później Ultear proponuje, aby zabili teraźniejszego Rogue żeby jego przyszła postać zniknęła. Meredy obawia się, że przez paradoks czasu może być to niemożliwe, lecz Ultear uspokaja ją i mówi, że przez wzgląd na anomalie czasowe będzie to wykonalne. Natsu jednak nie zgadza się na taki plan i mówi, że pokona Rogue z przyszłości, a teraźniejszy Rogue nie zrobił nic złego. Ultear zgadza się z planem chłopaka i przysięga mu, że nie położy palca na teraźniejszym Rogue. thumb|Ultear postanawia zabić Rogue Jest później świadkiem jak Rogue walczy ze swoim własnym cieniem. Rozglądając się dookoła i widząc wszystkie zniszczenia, Ultear zmienia zdanie, twierdzi, że zabicie Rogue jest jedynym sposobem na odwrócenie tego całego chaosu. Chwilę później, kiedy Millianna spotyka Jellala i Erzę, Ultear pojawia się za nią, mówi, że to nie Jellal był odpowiedzialny za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie spotkały ją i innych w Wieży Niebios, mówi, że to ona była kobietą kontrolującą Jellala z ukrycia, przenosząc tym gniew Millianny na siebie. Jellal każe Ultear zamilknąć, lecz kobieta ignoruje go i kontynuuje, chichocząc mówi ,że już taka jest, dodaje, że udawanie, że jest po stronie sprawiedliwości było beznadziejne, bo i tak jest zepsuta do szpiku kości. Kiedy Jellal pyta ją co się stało, ona odpowiada, że nic się nie zdarzyło. Później Ultear mówi, że nie powinni tu dalej rozmawiać, bo pisklęta Motherglare wciąż biegają po Crocus. Zanim odchodzi, mówi Milliannie, że to ona jest osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć Simona i za budowę Wieży Niebios. Na koniec dodaje, że jeśli Milianna przeżyje atak Smoków, to później z chęcią przyjmie jej nienawiść na siebie. thumb|left|Ultear nie potrafi odebrać życia teraźniejszemu RogueUltear jest później pokazana, jak idzie wśród gruzów i ruin, rozmyślając nad swoimi wcześniejszymi słowami, że zabicie Rogue jest jedynym wyściem, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Potem przypomina sobie słowa Natsu: "Jeżeli zabijemy niewinnego człowieka, to my będziemy tymi, którzy zboczyli ze ścieżki". Upadając na ziemię, Ultear z przerażeniem stwierdza, że to jest jej prawdziwe ja. Będąc w szoku Ultear uświadamia sobie co miała zamiar zrobić: odebrać życie niewinnemu człowiekowi. Później stwierdza, że nawet po tym wszystkim co przeszła, nic się nie zmieniła. Potem, patrząc w niebo Ultear zaczyna płakać, mówiąc do siebie w myślach, że jej grzechy nie zostaną zapomniane tak łatwo, jak myślała. Następnie stwierdza, że nie ma już prawa aby żyć. Magia i Umiejętności 660px-Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Łuk Czasu: Odbudowa Episode_108_-_Parallel_Worlds.jpg|Równoległe Światy Episode_108_-_Flash_Forward.jpg|Błysk Przyszłości Świetlisty Nimitz.jpg|Świetlisty Nimitz Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona Bloom.jpg|Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiaty Episode 116 - Ice Make Dahlias.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie 446px-Zalty.jpg|Ultear jako Zalty Łuk Czasu (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): Zaginiona magia, która pozwala Ultear na manipulowanie "czasem" organicznych i nieorganicznych, ale nieczujących, obiektów. Przyspiesza ich etap starzenia bądź też je odmładza. Według niej magia ta jest idelana do walki z magami tworzenia. Ponadto w Świecie Ostatecznej Magii, Łuk Czasu pozwoli jej zmienić przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w chwile wypełnione szczęściem. * Odbudowa '(レストア ''Resutoa): Ultear przywraca zniszczony obiekt do jego wcześniejszego stanu * '''Równoległe Światy: Ultear tworzy w powietrzu kopie swojej kuli, które mają prowadzić do pararelnych światów. * Błysk Przyszłości (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear mnoży swoją kulę, a każda z kopii prowadzi do przyszłości * Świetlisty Nimitz : Ultear rzuca kulę powyżej celu, która mnoży się i atakuje przeciwnika w postaci wiązek światła (tylko w anime) Lodowe Tworzenie '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) ''Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Okazało się, że Ultear posługuje się magią Lodowego Tworzenia podobnie, jak jej matka. Atakuje Graya za pomocą lodowych roślin i kwiatów. *Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne róże i kolczaste gałęzie wykonane z lodu, które otaczają i oplatają przeciwnika. Zaklęcie jest bardzo podobne do Różanego Ogrodu Ur, użytego tylko w anime *Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiat: Ultear tworzy kilka lodowych bloków, które rozkwitają i atakują przeciwnika (nienazwane) *Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne lodowe dalie, by ochronić się przed atakiem przeciwnika (nienazwane) 'Transformacja '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear wykazała się umiejętnością transformacji, kiedy zmieniała się w zamaskowanego mężczyznę imieniem Zalty. Mogła pozostać w takiej formie przez dłuższy okres czasu. Niemniej jednak nie potrafiła pozbyć się swojego kobiecego zapachu, co wyczuł Natsu. '''Nienazwana Magia Umysłu: Posiadała zdolność infiltracji umysłów innych osób. Wykorzystała to, by przekonać Jellala, że jest Zerefem. Umiejętności Bojowe: Ultear jest też bardzo dobra w walkach wręcz. W czasie swojej walki z Grayem chwyciła jego głowę i nogi i odrzuciła zwinnym ruchem, demosntrując przy tym swoją siłę. Nawet pod wodą, Ultear była w stanie sparować potężne kopnięcia Fullbustera. Ogromna Magiczna Moc: Jako liderka Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny i była członkini Rady Magii, Ultear posiadała ogromną magiczną moc, nawet jako dziecko. To właśnie sprawiło, że zachorowała i matka zaprowdziła ją do Magicznego Laboratorium. Relacje Ur Ultear nienawidziła jej za to, że wzięła sobie nowych uczniów, zapominając o jej istnieniu. Jako dziewczynka widziała ją uśmiechniętą i trenującą wraz z Grayem i Lyonem. Nauczyła się Zapomnianej Magii, by ją zabić. W rzeczywistości Ur bardzo kochała swoją córeczkę, która rzekomo zmarła. Tak więc nienawiść Ultear do matki była wynikiem tragicznego nieporozumienia. Meredy Pomimo swojej brutalności i nienawiści, Ultear znalazła w sercu miejsce dla Meredy. Chociaż to własnie ona odebrała jej rodzinę, zastąpiła dziewczynce matkę. Przy niej Ultear była cicha i spokojna. Uważała też, że przypomina jej ją samą, kiedy była mała. Przyznaje, że kocha Meredy i jest w stanie się dla niej zabić. Gray Fullbuster Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Graya, próbuje mu wmówić, że Hadesa można pokonać tylko za pomocą Lodowej Skorupy. Na szczęście chłopak przejrzał jej zamiary. Ultear nienawidziła go za to, że był "ukochanym uczniem" jej matki. Nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że w sercu Ur zajął jej miejsce. Kiedy jednak dowiedziała się prawdy, jej nienawiść zmalała. Co więcej ostrzegła go, by nie walczyli z Hadesem. Pomogła także przywrócić Wielkie Drzewo, kiedy Drużyna Natsu walczyła z mistrzem Grimoire Heart. Walki *VS Natsu Dragneel jako Zalty = PRZEGRANA *VS Zeref (nieprzebudzony) = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZEGRANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza " łzę Ur", co zostało ujawnione w 116 odcinku, we wspomnieniach matki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy